


Oops!...I Did It Again

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!...I Did It Again

_I think I did it again_  
_I made you believe_  
_we're more than just friends_  
_Oh baby baby_  
_It might seem like a crush_  
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_  
_Cause to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me  
_ _Oh baby, baby_

“Finn! How many times do I have to tell you, this is not happening!”

“But Rach—“

“Don’t Rach me! We are _not_ a couple, nor do I want to be! You’re talented and a nice guy, but I am not interested in being romantically involved with you. I’m happy to be your friend, but that’s it. I’m dating someone else, you know this.”

“But when we sing together—“

“It’s called _acting_ , Finn. We are the leads of glee club, if the audience doesn’t believe that we truly mean every word to whatever sappy love song Mr. Schuester has chosen then we fail as performers. I’m sorry if my acting abilities have confused you into thinking that I am harboring more than platonic feeling for you, but as I’ve said numerous times before, I am currently in a happy and committed relationship with someone else. Someone who I don’t think will be too happy to hear that you asked me out. Again.” 

Rachel looked up at Finn. He was so _tall_ , it was kind of awkward actually. He looked so sweet and hopeful that she hated to turn him down yet _again_ , but he just didn’t seem to get it. She felt bad for him, she really did. She never meant to lead him on, she genuinely did have feelings for him at one point, but she quickly learned that she was merely projecting feelings she had for someone else onto him because he was much more attainable and seemed to be interested in her. Besides, they were the leads of glee, it made logical sense for them to be a couple, but she simply was not interested. He would make a good leading man one day with sufficient vocal training and extensive dance lessons, but she would not be his leading lady. She intended on starring in another’s life story. 

“Finn Hudson! What did I tell you about hitting on my girlfriend?!?” 

“I-I-I’m sorry, I was just—“ 

“You were just nothing! I warned you, stay away from her. She’s taken. I have no problem with you remaining friends, but if you don’t leave her alone I’ll be forced to take more drastic measures to ensure that you fully understand that she is _mine_.” 

“I-I understand. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” 

“Good. We’re leaving now. See you tomorrow, Finn.” 

They turned away from the now-terrified boy and headed out towards the parking lot. Rachel saw the fire burning in hazel eyes, so she opted to keep her mouth shut until they reached the car. The blonde didn’t start the car, they just sat there in silence until she turned to Rachel, her eyes now calm. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at him like that, I know you two are just friends. It just makes me so angry when he flirts with you like that, as if I don’t even exist.” 

“It’s ok baby, I get it. I think you really got to him this time though, he looked like he was about to piss himself.” 

The other girl just smiled and started the car. They drove for a few minutes, quietly singing along to the radio, until Rachel spoke again. 

“Oh, and Quinn?” 

“Hmm?”

“You’re really sexy when you’re jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Oops!...I Did It Again, by Britney Spears


End file.
